All I want for Christmas is you
by darisu-chan
Summary: Takuma doesn't want a lot this Christmas, only the person he loves the most. TakumaxOC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or the song, only my OC Bara and the plot.

**Author's note: **Merry Christmas, Vampire Knight Fans! Hope you enjoy it!

All I want for Christmas is you

The Night Class was very busy making preparations for Christmas. The girls were making the decorations and the guys went for the tree. Everyone was very excited, even if they were vampires; they actually enjoy these holydays, and were just happy. Even Kaname was smiling for no apparent reason; Aido wasn't being the huge jerk he was; Ruka wasn't stalking Kaname; Akatsuki found himself singing Christmas songs; Rima and Shiki were showing emotions; but Takuma Ichijo wasn't himself, he seemed often nervous and spacing out.

Takuma was now standing in the stairs, looking how everybody was helping in something; when he saw a brunette head standing next to him.

- Hi, Ichijo-san. – Bara said.

- Hello, Bara-chan! – Takuma said cheerfully.

- Can you believe is Christmas already? – She asked.

- No, I really can't. – He smiled at her.

- By the way, what do you want for Christmas? – She asked.

- Etto… I… - He was thinking about what he _really _wanted.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

- I really don't want too much. – He said.

- But what do you want? – She insisted.

- I'll tell you later. – He said.

- Ok, well I'm going to help Rima and Ruka. Ja ne! – Bara said, before going.

Takuma didn't want any present, he wanted someone. He wanted Bara Tsuru to be his forever, and he was planning on telling her that on Christmas Eve. He blushed at the idea of confessing. He was as excited as when he was a child and was expecting Santa Clause to bring him what he wanted; but now, the only one who could make that wish come true was Bara.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish oh I won't even wish. I won't even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
Wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play  
_

Christmas Eve arrived rather quickly. Takuma was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, no tie, looking really sexy. When he saw Bara his heart skipped a beat; she was wearing a pink dress, her hair was down, and she was wearing the necklace he gave her last Christmas.

- Hi, Ichijo-san! – She smiled to him.

- Hello, Bara-chan. You know, no one is looking, so you can call me Takuma. –

- Ok, Takuma-kun! –

- Hehe. – He laughed.

- Tell me what you want for a present! – She insisted.

- I've already told you, I don't want anything. – Takuma told her.

- That's a big lie! Everyone wants at least something! – Bara said.

- Ok, I'll tell you what I want. – He said.

Then, he hugged her tight, making their bodies touch. Bara seemed confused at first, and a big blush spread in her pale face.

- Takuma-kun? –

- Bara-chan, there's just one thing I want for Christmas. –

- What is it?-

- I already made my letter to Santa about it. –

- Oh. Do you think he'll bring it for you? – She asked. It was amusing to see Takuma's childish ways.

- I think so, but let's just stay like this a little bit more. -

_Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holdin on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby  
Oh our lives are shinin surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
Wont you bring back my baby to me  
_

- So, what do you want? – Bara insisted.

- I want you. – He whispered in her ear.

- Takuma-kun. – She could only say that.

- Will you be mine, forever? –

- Hai! – She said.

The blonde smiled and kissed her softly in the lips. And they hugged again.

- I love you. – He told Bara.

- I love you too. – She said.

- Well, the only ones missing are Akatsuki and Ruka. –

- Haha, yeah. But Ruka-chan is naïve about it. – Bara said.

- At least we're together now! – Takuma said and kissed her again.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, it's you, you, oh baby  
All I want is you  
You, you, you, you, you_


End file.
